1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera to take a photograph by using a remote illumination apparatus, a camera controlling method, and a recording medium storing a camera controlling program.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a known wireless flash system, in which a flash unit as auxiliary illumination for an imaging unit is controlled by wireless communication, such as an optical signal communication control, from another flash unit located at a remote place from the flash unit. In photo-shooting by using such a wireless flash system, lighting of a subject is freely preformed. Further, recently, a digital camera has been widely used as a photographic apparatus, and the result of lighting can be confirmed without developing a film. Therefore, a wireless flash system has been used more and more.
As a technique to easily use the control of the above wireless flash system on a LCD panel of a camera, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2000-89308 is known. In the technique disclosed by Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2000-89308, a wireless flash unit is controlled by a flash unit incorporated in a digital camera, and setting of a wireless flash unit can be done on a LCD panel of a camera.